lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Regularly spoken phrases/A-F
"Alone" * "I'm alone now. On the Island alone." - Shannon translating Danielle's distress recording * "I'm alone here, no one on the Island. Let me do this." - Charlie * "Boone, don't leave me alone, okay?" - Shannon Rutherford * "We are not alone." - Sayid * "You're not alone. Don't pretend to be." - Sayid to Charlie after he kills Ethan * "I just wanted to let you know you're not alone." - Tracey to Sam Thomas in a voicemail . * "I can't do this alone, Jack. I don't want to." Locke to Jack * "I guess you could say I'm one of those people that's just better off alone." Ana Lucia to Matthew Reed * "I'm already alone." - Ana Lucia to Libby as the Tailies abandon her with Shannon's body and a tied-up Sayid * "It's nice to know I'm not alone. It's nice to know I've got an assistant." - Jack to Ethan * "I'm so alone." - Jin to himself, after missing the putt. * "Eu não estou só" ("I am not alone," Portugese)- Naomi * "You're not alone in this. We are all here for you. This baby is all of ours." - Kate to Claire during the birth of Aaron * "I guess I don't like being the center of attention. It makes me feel isolated... alone." - Juliet to Harper in therapy * "I made her stay on this Island because I didn't want to be alone. You understand that, right? But I think some of us are meant to be alone." - Sawyer to Kate * "But you're not alone. Let me help you. Come on, let's go." Kate to Claire * "Nobody does it alone Jack." - Christian "Amongst us but not us" * "He walks among us, but he is not one of us." - Isabel reading Jack's tattoo. * "They look like us. They talk like us. They walk amongst us, yet they are not us." - Mysteries Of The Universe "Are you him?" * Desmond to Locke * Helen to Anthony Cooper * Kelvin to Desmond * Desmond to Daniel "Are you sure?" * Decorator to Sun * Locke to Charlie * Richard Malkin to Claire * Sayid to Shannon * Locke to Boone * Shannon to Boone * Bartender (Outlaws) to Sawyer * Sayid to Shannon * Finney to Michael * Kate to Claire * Sun to Claire * Ethan to Claire * Rose to Bernard * Kate to Jack "Believe in me" *"Why don't you believe me? I need you to believe me." - Shannon to Sayid *"I believe you. I don't understand you, but I believe you." - Carmen to Hurley *"I believe in you, John. You can do this." - Christian to Locke *"I wish you had believed me." - Locke to Jack in his suicide note *"Thank you for believing in me." - Juliet to Sawyer *"Explain to me... and you have my word I will believe you." - Eloise to Jack * "I wish you had believed me." - Locke to Jack * "I can help you, John…I wish you believed me." - Jack to Locke * "Jack. I believe in you, dude." - Hurley * "I don't believe in a lot of things but I do believe in duct tape." - Miles * "Hurley... I believe in you." - Jack "Clean up the mess" * "You need to clean up your own mess, John." - Boone to Locke * "It's your mess John, why would we clean it up?" - Ben to Locke, regarding killing Anthony Cooper * "I need you to help me clean up this mess I've made." - Ben to Mikhail * "No, it's my mess. I'll clean it up." - Locke to Sawyer, regarding Ben * "Johnson, clean up this mess." - Captain Gault to Michael "Cowboy up" *"Michael's going to cowboy up. We set sail tomorrow" - Sawyer to Kate * "So you'd cowboy up. Crying in the jungle -- I thought you people were supposed to be tough." - Sawyer to Karl *Kate's hat reads "Cowboy Up" in a flashback. "Dad?" * Jack to the Man in Black in the form of Christian Shephard * Walt to Michael on the Swan computer * Locke to Anthony Cooper * Claire to Christian Shephard * Jack to Christian Shephard "Do not mistake coincidence for fate" * Eko to Locke * "Don't mistake coincidence for fate." - Locke to Desmond * "Mr. Locke, I wanna fix you, but I think you're mistaking coincidence, for fate." - Jack to Locke "Don't say his name" * "Don't you ever say his name again, ever!" - Michael to Sawyer, referring to Walt * "Do not speak my brother's name again." - Eko to Locke * "Don't tell him my last name." - Miles to Daniel * "Don't you say his name." - Kate to Jack * "Don't say it." - Sayid to Hurley "Don't tell me what I can't do" "Dude" "Every man for himself" * "Every man for himself is not gonna work." - Jack to the other survivors '' * "In case you haven't noticed it's every man for himself, Chewie." - ''Sawyer to Jin * "...you said it was every man for himself... outta my way." - Sawyer to Charlie * "We've gotta take care of us. It's every man for himself, Freckles." - Sawyer to Kate * "Run. Just go. It's every man for himself." - Sawyer to Kate * "What the hell are you doing? Kate! Damn it, Freckles, don't! Every man for himself!" - Sawyer to Kate "Fate"/"Free Will" Main article: Fate vs. Free Will "Find your way" * "Maybe he wants you find your own way." - Sabrina to Shannon * "I'm here to help you find your way again." - Boone to Locke in a vision * "You'll find your way, John. You always do." - Ben to Locke before he turns the frozen wheel "Fixing people/things" * "Now you get to be the hero again, because that's what you do -- fix everything up all nice."- Sawyer to Jack * "One simple phone call and I could fix everything." - Christian Shephard to Sawyer * "I'm going to fix this, okay? I am going to save you." - Jack to Boone * "Because you fixed me, I will dance at our wedding." - Sarah to Jack * "I didn't fix you, you fixed me." - Jack to Sarah * "Just one thing -- what if you did fix her?" - Desmond to Jack * "I'm going to fix this. We're going to go back to the way things were. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to fix this." - Jack to Sarah * "You...you will always need something to fix." - Sarah to Jack * "I'm going to tell him you fixed me." - Rose to Isaac * "Now you've got something to fix." - Sarah to Jack * "It's not too late to fix this. I can fix this." - Locke to Mike * "But you still fixed him up." - Alex to Jack, regarding Ben * "You didn't come here to help me, you came here to try and fix a mistake that you made." - Claire to Christian Shephard * "How long has it been since Jack fixed you?" - Locke to Ben * "Jack, I can fix this" - Juliet to Jack * "If I fix her, you'll let me go" - Mikhail to Desmond, Charlie, Hurley and Jin * "Can you just not wait to get back to the hospital? Get back to fixing things?" - Ben to Jack * "I was brought here to help fix that." - Juliet to Goodwin * "Believe me, no one expects you to fix it overnight." Goodwin to Juliet * "I can fix this." - Jack to Kate * "Fix her, Jack, or I'll have to fix her for you." - Christian to Jack * "If you'll give me a shot, Mr. Locke, I think that... that I could fix you." - to * "If I can fix you Mr. Locke, that's all the peace I'll need." - '' to RA Category:Catchphrases